Ulitmate Christmas Present
by mcobsessed
Summary: x-mas oneshot! NOT CAMPROCK! SORRY! Cheryl and Nate have been dating for 18 months now. Will this be the perfect Christmas for them? not much of a summary, but please please please read and review! :D NATE NICK JONA!


I was there holding a water bottle for Nate as he ran off stage. It was Christmas Eve and they were playing a show; much to my dismay. He smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before joining his brothers in the dressing room, leaving me to walk slowly back to the lounge to join Frank.

Nate and I had been going out for 18 months, and we've managed to keep our relationship under wraps. The media hasn't even noticed me sneaking to shows when I'm not filming my TV show. I guess my disguises are pretty good.

Five minutes later Shane, Nate, and Jason walk into the lounge and flop down on the couch and Nick pulls me into his lap before proceeding to kiss me.

"Get a room!" called Shane, reaching for some water.

"Awww Shane, jealous much?" I asked, pulling away for a moment, just to dive back in.

"Okay sersiously guys? We just got off stage. Can you refrain from sucking face for what? two minutes?" asked Jason. Usually he was pretty good about Nate and mine affection for each other, but I guess the thought of spending Christmas without his finance Danielle was hitting a little close to home. I mean, it's not like we do it a lot. We both are pretty conservative about PDA, but I guess the hype of it being Christmas has got us both a little carried away.

"Sorry Jas, we'll stop," said Nate, recognizing his brother's pain.

This is why I loved these boys. They weren't like most brothers-fighting half the time. They really cared for each other and did everything they could for each other and even for me. I was probably around them more than I was my own family. Which didn't say much since I was emancipated so my parents couldn't take my money. Ya, my life is screwed up, but when can you do when you're the star of a famous TV show? Oh that's right, kiss your famous boyfriend!

"All right guys! Good show. Now let's pack up and head to the van. It's time to go home," announced Mr. Jona. We all stood up, heading towards the SUV. Since they were playing a show in town, they didn't have to bring the bus to the venue.

Nate and I let everyone exit before we followed behind me. As I walked with him, our fingers intertwined, I couldn't help but let my mind wander.

Most people saw Nate as the quiet, serious one. I was the one who was finally able to persuade him to open up a bit these past couple of months. The fans are now starting to get to see the funny side of him, rather than the quiet; which was a nice change. It was actually his humor that made me fall for him.

We met each other at Camp Rock before I hit it big with my show: CHERYL. Ya original…I know. But Camp Rock is where we got formally met and then started to get close. I remember sitting at home in LA listening to Connect Three and then two months later, I was at Camp with them. The fact that they were famous didn't keep me from hanging out with Nate. We hit it big after the first week of dance rehearsals, and a month later, we're going out. After Camp Rock, we return to LA and he goes off on their various tours-Miley, WYLMITE, and then Burning Up while I stayed back and started my show. It was amazing how we still stayed together after their year and a half of touring, but it helped that I flew out and they flew me out once a week to see them. And now they were home to shoot their new show JONA.

Exiting backstage, we stepped outside to the cold sixty-five degree weather, officially breaking my train of thought.

"How'd you stand playing in the snow in Wycoff? I'm freezing and it's not even sixty!" I complained, climbing into the back of the SUV.

Nate laughed as he jumped in after me.

"I'm going to have to take you and see snow sometime. It's so awesome that you'll forget about the cold!"

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Forget the cold? Hello I grew up in LA. Christmas has never been below seventy!"

"Wimp!" Shane coughed, from the seat in front of mine.

Reaching over, I ran my fingers through his hair purposefully messing it up.

"You're going to pay for that Cheryl!" he vowed.

"Oh what are you going to do Shane? Run me over with your motorcycle? Oh wait, you can't because you don't have your license!"

The whole SUV erupted in laughter as Shane turned back around and started to pout. I knew I had hit a sore spot, but hey-it was payback for all those other times he's teased me. A few minutes later, we pulled into the Jona driveway and parked.

We all climbed out of the car, and walked inside. Nate pulled me upstairs to his room, and closed the door behind him. Smiling, he walks over to me and starts to kiss me. I pull him closer as I run my fingers through his curly hair.

"I miss your hair being long. Now I have nothing to run my fingers through," I comment after we pull away.

Laughing, Nate shrugged as he interlocked my fingers.

"This is going to be one of the best Christmas' ever," He said, looking down at our fingers.

"And why is that?" I asked rhetorically, using my free hand to trace our fingers.

"Well for one, we're home! And two, I get to spend it with you."

I look up to see him looking at me. I smile, expecting for him to go for another kiss, but he doesn't.

"Cheryl, I spent months thinking about what to get you. After realizing I couldn't get you anything material, I decided to write you a song. But for some reason, a song wasn't the best thing to give you. But then, about a month ago, I got the idea for the perfect present."

"Nate, you know you don't have to get me anything. Just being with you is the best gift I could ever have."

Nate smiled.

"I know. That's why for Christmas I wanted to tell you that…I love you."

I sat there shocked. This was the first time he's told me this.

"I-I don't know what to say Nick except…I love you too."

"Really?"

I nodded.

The room was silent, but it was awkward. It was more of a comfortable, loving silence. We didn't want to say anything that ruined the moment, and kissing just seemed too obvious. After a few minutes, I decided to say something.

"Well, I can now honestly say that this is the best Christmas I've had."

"Good," was all that Nate said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"NATE, CHERYL! COME DOWNSTARIS!"

We were interrupted by the voice of Mrs. Jona calling us. Sighing, I stood up and started to head for the door, but Nate caught my hand and pulled me back down.

"Merry Christmas Cheryl." Nate whispered looking deep into my eyes.

"Merry Christmas Nate," I whispered, pecking him on the cheek as we got up, and walked downstairs, hand in hand, both wearing love-struck smiles on our faces.

**_A/N: Not my favorite story I've writtne, but i was tired by the time i got aorund to it. So I know that Connect Three isn't a grop of brothers, but i got in trobuel for using Kevin, Nick,a nd Joe so i Changed them to their camp rock names, but kept their personalities and what not. So ne way: I was bored so I wrote Jonas xmas one shots :D I also wrote a Kevin and Joe ones so please please please go check those out! MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_**


End file.
